That was my Steelix!
by legends in the sky
Summary: Dawn goes training at Iron Island when she gets a little upset. Ironwillshipping one shot! oh yeah!


Okay this was a story I made up in my head because I was playing Pokémon and I got oober mad at Riley. Here just read and you'll see what I mean!

Ps. I DON'T OWN ANY SUCH POKEMON!

* * *

Dawn was going through her P.C. box and took a look at all of her Pokémon that she still had to raise. She sighed and decided to stay with the Pokémon she had with her already. Why not? They could be the very team that gets her passed the Pokémon league, and they were some of her very first caught Pokémon! She knew that if she wanted to live through her gym battle at the Sunyshore gym she would have to toughen up a lot. So she called out her first Pokémon to go through boot camp, Luxray!

When it came out it stretched and gave a huge yawn. Dawn smiled and stroked its mane. "Hey there Luxray. Guess what! We're going back to Iron Island!" It gave a look of disapproval. "C'mon don't be like that! I know that we just won here at the Canalave gym two hours ago, but Sunyshore gym is on the other side of Sinnoh and I want to make sure that everyone gets an even amount of training done!"

The Luxray groaned at the thought of Iron Island. Dawn frowned in defeat. Nothing she could say would make Luxray feel any better about his type disadvantage. She put her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers when she got it. "Luxray? Did I mention that we'll see Riley there too?" Her Luxray immediately perked up and tossed Dawn on its back and sped to the ferry.

After a short ride on the ferry Dawn had to run to keep up with her Luxray. They had to Find Riley in the maze of mine like they've done plenty of times before. They climbed stairs and jumped off the lift before it had a chance to finish going down all the way. Then Luxray turned a corner and Dawn could no longer see him. She kept running. "Luxray! Where'd you go?"

Once Dawn turned to corner however all she saw was a flash of black, gold, and blue, then she fell right on her bottom.

"Ow wow! Luxray!"

"Ha! I'm not your Luxray Dawn!"

"Huh?" Dawn looked up only to come face to face with Riley. She started to blush from mistaking Riley as her Luxray. Luxray came out from behind a boulder and started to laugh at Dawn. Dawn shot a look at him and he quickly calmed down.

"Here Dawn. Let me give you a hand." Riley helped Dawn up and she dusted herself off. "So Dawn, what brings you to Iron Island… _Again?_"

"Aw, I know you're happy to see me Riley!"

Riley smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I'm happy to see you."

"Also Riley… What else brings trainers to Iron Island? Rocks?"

"Actually yes sometimes people do come here for the rocks." Dawn and Riley laughed and Dawn playfully elbowed him in his arm.

"C'mon Riley, I was hoping to train with you some more. May we please Riley?"

Riley crossed his arms and turned to the side a little to hide a smirk. "Well I don't know Dawn." He let out a dramatic sigh. "I'll have to see what can be done."

Dawn started to hang onto his arm and jump up and down begging for him to train with her. "Aw please, please, please Riley? C'mon Please?"

Finally not being able to contain his laughter anymore he pulled her off his arm and told her yes he would train with her.

They wondered aimlessly for an hour hoping for an opportunity to train. All four of them were getting bored. Riley, Lucario, Luxray, and Dawn were just dragging along in the bitter silence. "Riley?"

"Hm?"

"Why are there no Pokémon to battle here?"

"I have no idea… They come when you don't want them to and then when you want them to show, they suddenly are all frightened away."

"True that…" They all sighed in unison.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost, they heard a ruckus of rocks being torn apart behind them. They all turned around to meet a giant Steelix and Graveler. Dawn shrieked in excitement and almost couldn't contain her excitement. Riley was just relived that the boredom had been lifted. Lucario and Luxray were already poised for battle.

"Ahh! Luxray this is your chance! Use Crunch on Steelix now!"

"Alright! Lucario use force palm on Graveler!"

Both Pokémon performed their tasks beautifully and the Graveler quickly fainted but Luxray missed his target. Dawn was super bugged and told him to use crunch on the Steelix again, but Riley had told Lucario to use force palm on Steelix and the swift movement knocked the Steelix out cold. Luxray missed its chance as the force palm was super effective.

Dawn withdrew her Luxray and Riley did so with his Lucario. He wasn't sure why but there must be a reason right? "Riley!"

Riley winced at the yell of his name. Brought back childhood memories of when his mother found out he was playing outside with Riolu instead of his chores. "… Yeah?"

"Riley that was my Steelix! Why'd you go and do something like that? I had it I so had it!"

"It looked like you needed help. That's all I was trying to do."

"But Riley… My Steelix…" Dawn began to whine. "Remember when we ran into that Shiny Steelix? You almost got that one too! If that Pokéball had failed you would've gotten it for sure!"

"It was charging at you what was I supposed to do, let it crush you?"

"YES! It was my Steelix Riley. I was that close Riley. That close… do you see that?"

Riley looked at the inch of space her fingers had between her thumb and index finger. "Yeah Dawn I see that, you were almost that close to dying too did you know?"

Dawn spun around and stamped her foot in the dust. "All I'm saying is that it was my Steelix and it didn't help Luxray's self-esteem by you taking over like that!"

"I understand…"

"Good!" Dawn spun back around to talk to Riley again but was muffled by his lips meeting hers. She felt a surge go through her body, but she didn't pull away. She might've kissed back if she wasn't in shock. When he pulled away she blinked her eyes a few times and then looked at him. He was turning many shades of pink and turned away. "Riley…"

"I'm sorry… It was an impulse and I shouldn't have done it. It just…"

"It's just what Riley?"

"… You're… You're really cute when you're angry is all."

"Aww! I'm flattered!"

Riley turned around to take a look at Dawn. "You're not mad?"

"Me, mad? Naw, in about four more years I would've stalked you until we were dating!"

Riley cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup, but for now we're just friends that happened to kiss while no one was around to see us do so, right Riley?"

He gave a silent laugh at this. "Yeah Dawn, that's what happened." Riley took Dawns hand and they walked out hand in hand _just as friends_ as they joked along the way.


End file.
